rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein unerwartetes Angebot (Kapitel)
"Ein unerwartetes Angebot" ist das sechzehnte Kapitel des zehnten Bandes Zwielicht. Gleichzeitig ist es das sechzehnte Kapitel des sechste englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Nynaeve und Elayne werden in Sienda von Galad erkannt. Da Nynaeve sich noch nicht an den Namen des Treffpunkts der Blauen Ajah erinnern konnte, beschließen sie, sich in Valan Lucas Menagerie zu verstecken und nach Ghealdan zu fahren. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Sienda, Amadicia Nynaeve erwacht verschwitzt. Es ist Morgen. Sie hatte viele Alpträume über Rand, Elaida und Moghedien, aber auch über Egwene. Von dem, was sie in Tel'aran'rhiod erlebt hat, hat sie drei lange Kratzer zurückbehalten, doch sie hatte Elayne über deren Herkunft belogen. Elayne steht nach ihr auf und erklärt, dass sie ihren Plan, Tear zu erreichen, immer noch für besser hält. Sie will bis zum Eldar mit der Kutsche reisen, um dann auf einem Flusskahn nach Ebou Dar zu fahren, von wo aus sie ein Schiff nach Tear nehmen könnten. Nynaeve widerspricht ihr wie auch schon in der Nacht, da sie denkt, es könnte sehr lange dauern, am Eldar einen Flusskahn zu bekommen und noch einmal länger, in Ebou Dar ein Schiff nach Tear, aber Elayne ist überzeugt, dass ihr Plan funktioniert. Nynaeve sagt, dass sie den Treffpunkt der Blauen Ajah so wohl kaum finden werden und Elayne fragt, ob sie sich endlich an den Namen erinnert hat. Nynaeve weiß ihn nicht mehr, doch sie weiß zumindest, dass ein Name erwähnt wurde. Elayne fragt, ob es klug war, Birgitte hinter Moghedien her zu schicken, und Nynaeve wirft ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Sie findet es besser, Jäger zu sein als gejagt. Sie gehen hinunter in den Schankraum, wo auch am frühen Morgen viele Weißmäntel sitzen. Die Wirtin Frau Jharen kommt sofort zu ihnen und bietet ihnen ein separates Speisezimmer an, doch Elayne erklärt, sie würde lieber im Schankraum essen. Sie genießen ihr Frühstück schweigend, doch plötzlich lässt Elayne vor Schreck ihr Messer fallen und Galad kommt auf sie zu. Nynaeve fragt erstickt, was er in Sienda tut, denn seine Schönheit bringt immer noch ihr Herz zum Rasen, doch Elaynes Frage, was er da an hat, lässt sie erkennen, dass er wie ein Weißmantel gekleidet ist. Galad erklärt ihnen, dass er und Gawyn schnell herausgefunden haben, dass Nynaeve, Egwene und Elayne keineswegs Strafdienst leisten mussten, sondern in die Intrigen der Aes Sedai hineingezogen wurden. Er hat sich schließlich entschieden, zu den Kindern des Lichts zu gehen, weil es ihm wie der richtige Weg erschien. Dort hat er schnell den Offiziersrang erreicht, da Eamon Valda seine Erfahrung schätzt, egal wo er sie erworben hat. Elayne fragt, ob Morgase es schon weiß, was Galad ein wenig nervös werden lässt. Er sagt, dass er ihr noch nicht geschrieben hat. Er fragt, ob Egwene bei ihnen ist und sie verneinen es. Elayne sagt, dass sie ihm nicht verraten wird, wo sie ist, und fragt, ob Gawyn auch da ist. Galad erzählt, dass er "im Norden" geblieben ist. Er berichtet ihnen, dass Siuan Sanche gedämpft und hingerichtet wurde. Er sagt, dass er sicherlich die Erlaubnis bekommt, seine Schwester heim zu bringen, und will wissen, wo Egwene ist, um auch sie nach Caemlyn zu schaffen. Nynaeve ist entsetzt, weil das die Ereignisse um Siuan erklärt. Galad sieht das und sagt, dass niemand erfahren muss, wie tief sie in all das verwickelt waren. Nynaeve versucht etwas, das ein Lächeln sein soll und Elayne sagt, dass er ihr Zeit zum Nachdenken geben muss. Galad erklärt, dass sie sich beeilen müssen, da er nicht weiß, wie schnell sein Hauptmann neue Befehle gibt. Da unterbricht sie ein Weißmantel und sagt, dass Galad nicht alle hübschen Frauen für sich beanspruchen soll. Doch Galad entgegnet, dass die beiden Frauen ihn nicht mögen würden und schiebt seinen Kameraden zur Tür hinaus. Elayne steht sofort auf, als sie weg sind und befielt Nynaeve nach oben. Die Wirtin erscheint und fragt, ob sie zufrieden sind, doch Elayne erklärt, dass sie sofort ihren Kutscher braucht. Nynaeve bezahlt die Rechnung und läuft Elayne nach, die schon am packen ist. Nynaeve fragt, was los ist und Elayne erklärt ihr, dass Galad auf jeden Fall tun wird, was richtig ist. Sie sagt, er würde jetzt gerade vermutlich über das Problem nachdenken, ob es richtiger sei, seine Schwester und ihre Freundinnen nach Caemlyn zu bringen, oder sie den Weißmänteln auszuliefern, da sie die Macht lenken können. Nynaeve glaubt, dass Elayne übertreibt, doch diese sagt, dass Galad auf jeden Fall tun wird, was richtig ist und wenn sie Pech haben, werden die Weißmäntel sie schon draußen erwarten. Es klopft und vor der Tür stehen Thom und Juilin, die Nynaeve schnell in den Raum holt. Elayne berichtet sofort von Galad. Sie sagt zu Thom, dass er sich sicher noch daran erinnert, wie schrecklich Galad als Kind war und redet, weiter, dass er jetzt ein Weißmantel geworden ist, doch dann verstummt sie erschrocken und beide starren sich mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Thom muss sich räuspern und sagt, dass er Galad vor der Schenke sitzen gesehen hat. Nynaeve geht zum Fenster und sieht hinaus, wo Galad tatsächlich sitzt. Elayne fragt, ob Galad Thom erkannt hat, doch der sagt, dass ein Mann sich in fünfzehn Jahren mehr verändern kann als ein Junge. Er sagt, dass er dachte, Elayne hätte es vergessen. Sie erklärt, dass sie sich in Tanchico erinnert hat. Ein Becher Wein (Kapitel) Weder Nynaeve noch Juilin wissen, wovon beide reden. Nynaeve sagt, dass sie schnell abreisen müssen. Weder Thom noch Elayne scheinen ihr und Juilin zuzuhören. Sie fragt nach einem Hinterausgang und der Diebfänger erklärt, dass es eine schmale Tür gibt, die auf eine Gasse führt. Er schlägt vor, Galad bewusstlos zu schlagen, so dass sie mit der Kutsche in der Verwirrung verschwinden können, doch Nynaeve widerspricht, da ihnen dann die Weißmäntel auf jeden Fall folgen würden. Draußen vor der Tür ist Galad inzwischen nicht mehr allein. Er unterhält sich mit seinem Kameraden Trom. Nynaeve reißt Thom am Schnurrbart und fragt, ob er vielleicht einen Plan hat oder irgendwelche Gerüchte kennt. Thom erklärt ärgerlich, dass König Ailron einen Landstrich von Salidar über So Eban bis nach Mosara für sich beansprucht und fragt, ob ihr das irgendwie hilft. Elayne fragt, wieso er das will und Thom sagt, dass nicht er sondern Pedron Niall das will. Der Kommandierende Lordhauptmann könnte somit den Flusshandel nach Ebou Dar beherrschen, damit hätte er die Stadt im Griff und schnell auch Altara. Nynaeve unterbricht ihn. Etwas an seinen Worten hat eine Erinnerung in ihr geweckt, aber sie kann sie nicht genau einordnen. Doch die Situation lässt sie ohnehin an nichts anderes denken als ihre Flucht. Sie fragt Juilin, ob er etwas weiß, doch der erklärt, dass es nur wenige Diebe in Amadicia gibt, da die Strafen sehr hart sind. Er sagt, dass die meisten sich nur dafür interessieren, ob der Prophet des Drachen nach Amadicia kommt, oder ob die Stadtväter die Menagerie wieder nach Sienda lassen. Nynaeve horcht sofort auf und sagt, die Menagerie sei die richtige Idee. Die anderen sehen sie befremdet an und Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie Lucas Geldgeberinnen spielen werden, um sich in der Menagerie zu verstecken. Sie gibt Thom Gold, um Proviant und irgend einen Wagen zu kaufen und will sich mit den Männern später am Dorfausgang treffen. Elayne ist begeistert von der Idee, da sie sicher ist, dass Galad nicht in einer Menagerie nach ihnen suchen würde und nicht glauben könnte, dass sie nach Ghealdan ziehen werden. Nynaeve hatte zwar vor, Luca dazu zu bringen, nach Tear zu ziehen, doch sie sieht ein, dass Galad auch darauf kommen könnte. Thom und Juilin protestieren zwar, doch Nynaeve schickt sie fort. Elayne sagt, dass sie vorsichtig sein müssen, die Macht zu benutzen, weil ihnen das die Weißmäntel auf den Hals hetzen würde. Nynaeve erklärt, dass sie sich darum Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit ist. Sie geht in den Schankraum und lügt Frau Jharen vor, ihre Lady hätte sich um entschieden und wolle lieber noch ein Nickerchen machen, und bezahlt noch eine weitere Nacht, was die Wirtin verständnisvoll akzeptiert. Dann lässt sie sich von einem der Dienstmädchen zwei der breitkrempigen Hüte besorgen, die die Frauen in dieser Gegend wegen der Sonne tragen. Sie geht zurück in ihr Zimmer und ist froh, die Kleider aufgehoben zu haben, die sie bis Mardecin getragen haben. Eilig packen beide ein, was sie tragen können, und unbedingt brauchen, doch Nynaeve ist nur mit halbem Kopf dabei. Sie fragt Elayne, ob diese Thom schon früher gekannt hat und die Tochter-Erbin erklärt, dass er einst Hofbarde in Caemlyn war. Nynaeve fragt sich, wie aus solch einem Mann ein reisender Gaukler wird. Elayne erzählt weiter, dass Thom Morgases Geliebter war, was Nynaeve sehr überrascht. Die Tochter-Erbin erklärt, dass sie sich erst in Tanchico an alles erinnert hat, da sie damals noch sehr klein war. Sie erwähnt den Abend, an dem sie sich schrecklich betrunken hat und am nächsten Tag tat, als hätte sie alles vergessen. Nynaeve erinnert sich noch daran und versteht jetzt, warum Elayne mit Thom geflirtet hat. Über die Grenze (Kapitel) Sie erinnert sich an Mädchen aus den Zwei Flüssen, die gerade alt genug waren, um sich als Frau zu fühlen und ihre Mutter als Rivalin betrachteten, weshalb sie alles besser machen wollten. Rücksichtsvoll sagt sie, dass Thom wie ein zweiter Vater für Elayne gewesen sein musste, doch die Tochter-Erbin kann sich an ihren eigenen Vater nicht mehr erinnern, da sie damals noch ein Baby war. Sie weiß nur von ihrem Bruder, dass Taringail Damodred sich nie um sie gekümmert hat, weil er nur mit Galad beschäftigt war. Nynaeve versucht Elayne sanft darauf hinzuweisen, dass Thom ein alter Mann ist, doch die Tochter-Erbin erklärt, dass sie sich sehr sicher bei ihm fühlt, und ihn dafür schätzt, dass er so intelligent und weltgewandt ist. Nynaeve gibt auf und fragt, ob Elayne sicher ist im Bezug auf Galad. Elayne bestätigt das noch einmal und sagt, es würde ihm nur leichter fallen, sollte er erfahren, dass sie ihm nicht nach Caemlyn folgen wollen. Grollend über die Männer packt Nynaeve weiter. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara - auch als Nana *Elayne Trakand - auch als Lady Morelin *Frau Jharen *Galad Damodred *Trom *Thom Merrilin *Juilin Sandar Tiere * Schmoller * S'redit - als Keilerpferde Erwähnt * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan * Moghedien * Rand al'Thor * Egwene al'Vere * Ronde Macura * Melaine * Birgitte Silberbogen * Gawyn Trakand * Eamon Valda * Morgase Trakand - als Elaynes und Galads Mutter *Egwene al'Vere *Ailron *Pedron Niall *Valan Luca *Sari Ayellin *Lini Eltring Gruppen *Aufgenommene *Seherin *Tochter-Erbin *Kinder des Lichts - auch als Weißmäntel Berufe * Wirtin * Gaukler * Diebfänger Erwähnt * Augen-und-Ohren * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah ** Schwarze Ajah * Behüter * Valan Lucas Menagerie Orte *Amadicia **Sienda Erwähnt * Tar Valon ** Weiße Burg * Tear (Hauptstadt) * Fluss Eldar * Ebou Dar * Andor ** Caemlyn ** Zwei Flüsse * Altara ** Salidar ** So Eban ** Mosra * Murandy * Far Madding * Hügel von Kintara * Ebene von Maredo * Mardecin Gegenstände * Siegel * Ter'angreal ** verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal ** Bernsteinspange-Ter'angreal ** Eiserne Scheibe-Ter'angreal Ereignisse Erwähnt * Weißmantel-Krieg Sonstige * Dämpfung Pflanzen * Katzenfarn * Asblatt Erzählungen * Die Wilde Jagd nach dem Horn Kategorie:Zwielicht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Sienda Kategorie:Zum Licht der Wahrheit